1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module including a resin layer on a first principal surface of a circuit board and a method of manufacturing the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known module 500 illustrated in FIG. 14, a mounting component 502, such as an IC chip, is mounted on a first principal surface 501a of a circuit board 501, and the mounting component 502 and mounting electrodes 503 on the first principal surface 501a of the circuit board 501 are connected to each other with bonding wires 504. Mounting components 506, such as chip capacitors or IC chips, are mounted on mounting electrodes 505 on a second principal surface 501b of the circuit board 501 by solder reflowing or flip-chip bonding as needed.
A connecting component 507 for use in external connection for connecting the circuit board 501 to another board 600 or other element is mounted on the mounting electrodes 503 on the first principal surface 501a of the circuit board 501 using binders, such as solder. The connecting component 507 has a frame shape with a through-hole 508 in its substantially central portion. The mounting component 502 is arranged in a cavity formed from the through-hole 508. The circuit board 501 and the board 600 are electrically connected to each other with a connection member 509 on the connecting component 507. To protect the mounting component 502 from mechanical breakage and the environment, such as heat or moisture, a resin layer 510 formed by filling the cavity formed from the through-hole 508 with a resin is disposed so as to cover the first principal surface 501a of the circuit board 501, the mounting component 502, and the inner side surface of the connecting component 507 (see, for example, paragraph Nos. 0051 to 0058 and FIG. 1 in International Publication No. 2007/110985).
The above-described known module 500 has a low degree of adhesion between the inner side surface of the connecting component 507 and the resin layer 510. Thus the inner side surface and the resin layer 510 may be detached from each other, the resin layer 510 or the connecting component 507 may be separated from the first principal surface 501a of the circuit board 501. This may lead to degradation in module characteristics.